


Something to Live For

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Final Battle, Hermione Granger - character, Hogwarts, Kissing, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have nothing left to lose, you take any chance you're given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For

Nothing left and nothing to lose. So many dead, and whoever wasn't dead was broken. Shattered by what had happened, what they'd become. Now, any minute, the Aurors would arrive, clap bonds on his wrists and haul him away. Draco pressed to the wall of the temporarily empty corridor and fought not to sob that in his efforts to save his family, to save his world, he failed. And he'd lost _everything_.

A shoe brushed across stone and Draco lifted his head, no longer caring if anyone saw him. In the months to come, everyone would see him weak and lost and beaten. He looked up and saw Granger approaching him, a strip of bloody gauze wrapped around her hand.

"Malfoy," she said, voice rough with shouting and smoke from the fires still raging in the towers. "You have to come with me."

He heard her, but his attention locked on the purple bruise across her cheek. He wondered who'd done it to her, who'd thrown a spell that had left such a mark. At least, he thought as he glanced down at his arm, twisted brand showing through his torn sleeve, her mark would heal. "I'm sorry," he said, meeting her eyes. It was a weak and useless apology, but it was all he had. All he was, now. "For your losses. I heard about-"

"Don't." Her hand cut through the air like a blade. "Don't. It's not worth it. We all lost today. Everyone." She grabbed his arm, nails digging into the black skull burned into his flesh. "We all did. You, me, everyone." She laughed, dark and pained. "Doesn't matter what side you were on when you're a corpse. You still lost."

Draco turned to her, pulled her hand from his arm and pinned it to the wall. "You're still alive. Think that counts as winning."

"Fuck you," she said without heat. She tore the red-stained gauze off her hand with her teeth and pressed her palm to his face. He felt the sting of a cut on his cheek, the tacky warmth of blood, his and hers, mixing on his skin. He didn't know why she'd done it, what point she was trying to make. He didn't care. He was lost anyway. Nothing mattered for the short time he had left before the Dementor's Kiss.

He grabbed her, hauled her close. Caught her mouth and kissed her. Hermione whimpered and snapped her arms around his neck. She bit his lip and sucked at his tongue. Draco slammed into the wall with a grunt and Hermione followed, plastering her body to his.

She ground against him, his cock stiff against her stomach, her breasts soft against his chest. Draco cupped her arse and lifted her off her toes. His heart pounded, mind whirled. Her kiss tasted of blood and tears and _life_. Draco held her tight and kissed her and he felt the smallest spark of hope in his chest. Maybe there was something left after all.


End file.
